Struggling Affections
by Ravynne Nightshade Dru
Summary: After a year of fearing touch and love, Jaylen finally thinks he's ready to face it head on. His lover, Jesse, has carried his burden long enough. He deserved more than that and now the teen would reward him. Rated M for later chapters


The fear of assault surfaced at that moment. Jaylen was trapped. He was scared... and he was ready for this. Kind of.

It had been over a year since the shy gamer boy had moved in with Jesse. Far too long ago. He hadn't changed much. He still sat beside the table when they ate, he still looked shocked when Jesse told him he could sleep in the bed with him, he was still far too happy when he got an actual meal without having to pay for it with money, sex, or drugs. Over time, things had changed for him emotionally. He didn't jump when he was touched and every morning, Jesse let him stay in his arms and sleep. It was... perfect.

"Shhhhh Jaylen... it's okay." The older male raised his hand to stroke the shaking boy's cheek. He looked so frightened. It was almost painful to watch. Jesse had tried his hardest to control the urges. He'd done everything from kicking Jaylen out of the room so he could masturbate... to the idea of Jaylen to setting boundary rules. He knew it was wrong. It was super wrong. He was 31, Jaylen was 17. Jaylen was an abuse victim. It was Jesse's job to teach the boy the right way you show love for someone.

Jaylen felt strong hand pull him to sit up and then move his legs so they were on either side of Jesse. Now straddling him, he felt even more embarrassed.

"J-J-Jesse... I-I'm scared." His voice was weak. It sounded almost pathetic.

He felt soft lips at his ear. A soft sigh later, a whisper was heard.

"It's gonna be okay baby... it's not him. It's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jaylen knew he was right. He wasn't scared of Jesse. The man would never hurt him. He just had to keep reassuring himself of that.

The man's hands soon wandered to the lower back of the gamer, causing a shiver to run through Jaylen's body. It was electrifying. Nothing like his dad did. By now, if he was back at his old home, he'd be on his back, stripped naked, beaten and bloody. Now, he was fully clothed and being peppered with gentle kisses here and there, a gorgeous guy stroking his back and whispering soft words into his ear. It was heaven. He was getting brave now.

Jaylen placed his own hands on Jesse's shoulders, squeezing the taunt muscles and sliding them down to now rest on his chest. His fingers fisted the material gently.

"C-Can I...?" He asked, tugging at the fabric.

Jesse's eyes got a bit wide. Jaylen was ready to move a step forward. The male, after a few moments hesitation, complied, allowing the boy to pull the shirt over his head and toss it behind him.

Now it was Jaylen's turn. His bright green orbs glowed with pure excitement. He'd seen Jesse without a shirt on before, it wasn't anything new, but every time was like a piece of cake. Sinfully delicious.

The older male chuckled at Jaylen's physical response.

"It's okay to like it you know. You can touch and feel all you wish." That gave the other all the permission he needed to feel up all the tight muscle and smooth skin that Jesse had to offer.

Jaylen ran his fingertips right down the middle of Jesse's chest, right to his naval and back up to trace a heart over his own one. Jaylen felt a slight twitch in his skinny jeans. The sight really was arousing for him.

"J-Jesse... I-I... w-want to... t-take it o-... off." He gestured to his own shirt, a nervous look in his eye. Jesse knew about Jaylen's anorexia. It wasn't anything new. Still, under all of it, he only saw beauty.

Jesse gently eased the band t-shirt over Jaylen's head, looking him over.

"Simply gorgeous." He whispered, smiling his lazy smile.

Jesse's hands wandered, resting on the thin hips of his lover. He was so fragile looking. Soft fingertips brushed over every scar and slowly fading bruise. The heel of his palm rested right below Jaylen's naval. "Don't doubt yourself."

Jaylen nodded. Right then knew tonight was the night. He'd finally do something he promised himself he'd never allow willingly. Tonight, he would take his lover's hand, smile, let his heart race, and let the wall down. Jesse would finally get his wish. Tonight, they'd make love for the first, and never the last, time


End file.
